


one game for your heart

by siringiri



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by that one picture from universe, no beta we die like men, or at least i tried making it tooth-rotting anyway, yall know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siringiri/pseuds/siringiri
Summary: “If I win this game then you be my boyfriend.”“Huh?”(Something takes a turn when Yunho and Seonghwa are out in the arcade.)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	one game for your heart

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to write yunhwa because they are, my ultimate otp, and i have plenty of wips on them but what can i do when this one is the first to finish. one that i only started writing a few days ago (that i should've completed in one sitting, but i'm blaming myself for writing this at ungodly hour). not really satisfied with this one but i have no self perseverance when it comes to yunhwa so. hopefully anyone who comes across this can enjoy it ^^

“This time I am surely going to win this game.”

Seonghwa declares with such determination set on every inch of his face, which is honestly amusing and also endearing to Yunho. He doesn’t take too long to bask in that feeling before focusing on the screen in front of them.

They’re in the arcade due to the elder suddenly challenging him to another round of that fighting game they’ve played together many times before (in which he always lost, because Yunho is simply the god of games). So, who is Yunho to refuse the invitation? He loves his games and enjoys spending his time with Seonghwa. There is no way he’d pass up the golden chance to kill two birds with one stone, as one would say.

When the game finally starts, sounds of buttons being pressed rapidly follow as the two of them concentrate. The visibly decreasing life bar on Seonghwa’s side is getting the said boy on edge, as it becomes evident to him that he’s going to lose. Again.

“What.” Seonghwa huffs out loud as he watches his character getting KO’ed. He throws an icy (or more like an effort to be icy) stare at the younger who just smiles in amusement.

“There’s still Round 2. Just you wait, Jeong Yunho.”

They continue the second round, in which this time the situation has taken a turn. Yunho’s character is getting more hit from Seonghwa’s which instantly brightens up the elder’s mood. Indeed, this time the victory is on his side.

“Look at that! See, I told you I’m good at this!”

“Right. I thought I’d just let you smile for once, so.”

The smile takes a downturn quick as Seonghwa gets to see that puppy-like smiley face again.

“There’s still the final round, Hyung,” Yunho reminds him as he gestures to the screen with the movement of his eyes, and when Seonghwa focuses back on it, he finds his character getting pre-emptied attack from the younger’s.

He fails to recover from the attack and loses again.

“I think I already told you to stay on your toes many times, Hyung.” Yunho glances at the elder while pretending to scratch his head. Seonghwa stares at the screen for a moment before grabbing a few more coins and pushes them into the machine.

“Let’s do a rematch.”

Yunho happily obliges. They begin playing the game again and it goes almost the same way as the first time, with the younger sometimes giving a little bit of satisfaction to his Hyung by losing on purpose for one round before coming right back up to win the game as a whole. The way Seonghwa smiles after a win and pouts after losing are all so adorable to Yunho he can’t help wanting to see them back and forth.

“Jeong Yunho, are you playing with me?” Seonghwa asks after losing another round of the game.

“What do you mean, Hyung?” Yunho looks at the elder with wide, innocent eyes but with unmistakable smile forming slowly on his face. Seonghwa narrows his eyes while pouting, which makes the younger want to tease his Hyung even more because of how adorable he is.

“Yeah, yeah, I know it’s been fun for you, so I think we must raise the stake this time.”

“Raise the stake?”

Seonghwa shows the last few coins they have left in his palm. “If you win again this time, I’ll buy you hanwoo. First grade.”

Yunho gasps out loud. “Hyung! You don’t have to do that~”

“Then should I change my part of the promise?”

“...but I will gratefully accept the hanwoo! If I win of course.” The taller of the two grins widely at the shorter, who so obviously fakes a smile at him. “What about you? What do you want if you win then?”

“If I win?” Seonghwa brings his free hand for the fingers to tap on his chin, completing the deep-in-thought pose. He brings his gaze to Yunho. There is a different kind of glint to it, which makes the younger slightly baffled, just slightly. It feels almost too heavy amidst their overall light atmosphere since earlier.

“If I win this game then you be my boyfriend.”

“Huh?”

Yunho has his eyes widened again, but this time out of surprise. Seonghwa breaks eye contact immediately after saying that and doesn’t seem to have the intention of repeating it again. Instead, he stares at the coins in his palm for a moment, leaving them in awkward silence, before deciding to push the coins in the machine again.

“I said what I said!” he exclaims as he pushes the buttons, probably maneuvering his way through the character choices. Yunho is still stunned, gaze still unable to leave the elder. He thinks he can probably see a hint of red on the tip of Seonghwa’s ears, and wonders if his own are also as red if not more.

“You’re not going to choose?”

The younger of the two scrambles to get a hold of himself again, trying to focus on the screen. When the screen is loading, he can’t help stealing glances at Seonghwa again, feeling jittery which is so uncharacteristic to him, because game is his expertise, he’s not nervous when he plays games because he is confident in his skills. He rarely ever loses against anyone, moreover Park Seonghwa. He never loses against him especially. But this time, he just _might_.

Once the first round starts, Yunho finds his character getting the pre-emptied attack this time, because he was probably taking too much time getting lost in his mind. Can that be considered a bet? Is Seonghwa serious about that? Or he did that on purpose to distract Yunho? Because that surely works right now.

The first round, surprisingly but not really, is won by Seonghwa, who curiously doesn’t say anything about it at all. Yunho doesn’t dare to take a look at the elder’s face right now, he just bites on his lips nervously as the game continues towards the second round.

They start off even this time, but soon enough Yunho is faced with another dilemma, to win this or not. Hanwoo or... yeah. Hanwoo sounds tempting, but the other option... is also as tempting. He mentally groans, not even realizing he has pushed the wrong button and let Seonghwa’s character unleash their ultimate attack, leaving his life bar almost empty. He barely manages to give any blow to Seonghwa’s character as seen from his half-full life bar. He is screwed, and that is all because of one Park Seonghwa.

The second round ends with Seonghwa delivering the final blow, leaving Yunho’s character limp on the screen. Yunho might as well imitate his character’s state in real life right now.

“Wow. I won.” Seonghwa mutters, not as excited as he should’ve been. Yunho takes a deep breath, because eventually they have to take care of this matter. He turns to the elder.

“Hyung, did you say that on purpose so I’d lose?”

This time, Seonghwa makes a confused frown. “No? I thought you made yourself lose on purpose because I said that?”

“That— That’s not the case?”

“Oh, so you genuinely lost to me?”

They stare at each other for the longest time. If earlier, Yunho might’ve felt his ears gone red, this time, he thinks his cheeks might’ve gotten the heat as well as his heart. It feels like running a mile a minute at this moment.

“So... were you serious with what you said, Hyung?”

Seonghwa is visibly swallowing the bile in his throat before lowering his gaze to his lap.

“Well... I was... I am...”

“Come again?”

“I’m serious, Yunho.”

The elder of the two lifts his gaze again meekly, curious of how the younger is reacting to the news. Yunho still stares at him dumbly, but after a few blinks, the expression on his face starts to melt a little with hints of a smile.

“Hyung, that was...” A chuckle escapes him almost incredulously. “That was really unexpected, but I guess I’m glad I lost this time.”

Seonghwa’s eyes turn into the size of saucers. “You’re glad?”

“Yeah... a bit of a shame I missed the hanwoo though.”

The elder scoffs before being able to stop himself. “What are you even saying? You want the hanwoo more?”

“No, I want you more. I’ve always wanted you, Hyung.”

Their eyes meet again. They don’t exchange words, just acknowledging each other’s feelings through the sincerity radiating from each other’s eyes. Yunho is the first to break it with a wide grin, in which Seonghwa also follows the motion.

“So we’re dating?”

“Yep. From now on, we’re officially boyfriends.”


End file.
